The Princess and the Pauper: Royal Complications
by bowtruckle90
Summary: Charlie finds himself entangled in the life of Katherine Marie Claire Gallant, the princess of wizarding Britain only to discover that she is nothing like what he...or anyone would have expected. Rated K .


Katherine was more than upset having to sit through the world cup. It was no fun watching any kind of game without someone to watch it with. All she had since she could remember was those who looked after her. In other words, guards and servants. The maids called her ma'am and the guards called her Majesty and the only person who called her by name was her guardian, Louis.

"Louis," she called lackadaisically. "Remind me why I have to make an appearance? Ireland isn't even our team."

"It's a good idea with all unrest lately for you to make a public appearance. You'll be taking the throne in less than a year and people want to know you're up to the job."

Katherine shook her head and rested her chin in her hands. She was not ready for the responsibility her father had left on her shoulders. Management of an entire country. The prospect scared her. And nothing about it was worse than the idea of having to make nice with the Minister. Cornelius Fudge was a haphazard man in power. Kate had good intention to make her first order of business his replacement. And she had been meaning to speak to her choice of replacement sooner rather than later.

"Louis?"

"Yes, Katherine."

"Where is Kingsley Shacklebolt?"

Louis sighed. "I imagine he's around here somewhere, handling the security on the grounds. Would you like to send someone to fetch him?"

Kate waved him off. The notion was ludicrous. The man was likely busier than he had been for some time, considering the crowed that showed for this game. If he was unavailable then that was that. She could always call him to the palace another day.

"You look overwhelmed," Louis stated.

"I am," Kate answered. "Could I get a moment?"

Louis nodded and signaled for the guards posted at the door to wait outside as he stood and followed them. "We'll be outside the box if you need us, Katherine."

All alone in her box, watching the World Cup, Kate slouched into her seat as she was never allowed to in Louis' presence. Setting her feet up on the rail, Kate took a rare moment to relax. Not easily done in her standard public appearance outfits. Today she wore royal blue summer robes with short fitted sleeves to her elbows and a hem ending just below her knees and bursting with baby blue petticoats and her choice of heeled shoe. Today she had chosen a chocolate brown, surmising when her matron of the house, Ms. Henderson, questioned the choice that at least should dirt cover them it would not be notable.

Amidst her thoughts Katherine noticed a cooling on her right foot. She looked and swore slightly. She had let a shoe drop from her foot to levels below, possibly even the grass of the pitch's grounds.

She didn't want Louis finding out (after all what would the princess be doing where her feet were not on the floor? Nothing lady like, surely) but by the same token she wasn't seventeen yet and even the laws of the Wizengamot applied to her, underage magic included. Kate was permitted to carry her wand of course, but using it for anything other than dire purposes was illegal.

As she was thinking of what to do, a hand grappled its way onto the rail of the box. Kate stifled a startled yelp and watched as a young man, maybe twenty-two or three, with red hair and a freckled nose pull his way up and in one hand presenting her fallen shoe. Kate rushed to him. "Thank you so much," she said quietly. "I hope it did not hurt anyone."

"Landed squarely in my lap, Your Majesty. Knowing you were sitting in the box just above my family's seats, I assumed it had fallen from you." He handed the shoe to Kate who smiled softly with her soft pink lips. "Thank you for returning it. Might I ask who I'm thanking?"

"Charlie Weasley."

"Well," Katherine said, shaking Charlie's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasley."

"Likewise, Majesty." Charlie smiled sheepishly and nodded before clambering back down the scaffolding supporting the seats to his family. Just as Kate had stood her shoe on the ground and stepped into it, Louis poked his head in. "May we, your majesty?"

Kate nodded and took her seat back, one hand resting in her lap and the other reaching up to stroke the one chocolaty colored thick curl flowing free from her pinned up hair, twisting it around her fingers and contemplating her encounter with the mysterious Mr. Weasley.

Kate wasn't at all sure what was going on. It was clearly a massive act put together by Death Eaters unknown and still at large. Beyond that, Kate couldn't begin to guess their end game, other than scaring the spit out of wizard folk and muggles alike.

Well, it would seem she had plenty of time to ponder it, as Kate had been separated from Louis and her guards in the shuffle. Now she was hiding herself at the edge of the woods, watching the grounds burn and waiting for someone she recognized. Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch, hell, she'd even take Fudge at the moment. She had one hand pinching the torn fabric of her dress over an open wound. She needed help, but she had to make sure it was from the right person.

There was a rustling behind her. Someone was walking toward her and was very, very close. Hand closed firmly around her wand, Kate stayed as still as possible. Whoever it was, he was at least a few yards off. Without turning around, Kate fired a trip jinx and heard a man's voice yell as he fell. Kate stood and turned, running toward leaves rustling on the ground. She sat on top of the man and set his wand at his throat. That was before gasping in surprise and dropping her wand, scrambling to get off him. "Mr. Weasley, I'm so sorry."

Charlie coughed and sat up. "You didn't hurt me. Expert trip jinx though. Well done."

Kate was kneeling beside Charlie. "It's an unfortunate reality I need to know my way around a fight. Are you sure you aren't hurt?"'

Charlie shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He looked down at the hand Kate had pressed into her side. "But you're not."

Charlie had taken his shirt off and given it to Kate to cover herself so she could pull off her dress and allow Charlie to have a look at her wound. As he worked, Katherine sat in her leggings and Charlie's shirt, held up on one side, and talked. "I think it's from a sharp rock or something. I tripped when I ran in here." She studied Charlie's bare back. It was an elaborate array of scars and marks. What was this man's lot in life, she wondered. Kate was curious, but instead of asking she turned the conversation to the more pressing subject at hand. "What was all that? I mean, I know who it was I just don't know why. It reminded me of the raid on the palace in '81. I was only three, but I do remember."

Charlie didn't say anything, just worked on closing Kate's wounds.

"Aren't you worried about finding your family, Mr. Weasley?"

"Not as worried as I am about keeping you safe. They have each other, you have no one. I'm sticking around until we find your guards or I'll be taking you back to your home myself."

"That's very noble of you." Charlie finished and Kate let the shirt down. "So will I live?"

"I think so." There was more rustling in the distance. "Get down," Charlie said and Kate ducked. But as soon as the man in the woods stepped from behind a tree, Kate stood up and ran to him. "Louis!" she called. The man hugged her. He spoke quietly to her, and then after she answered he motioned to Charlie. "Come. I would like to speak to you, sir."

They walked some ways before reaching a glade. When they did, there was a tent pitched with the royal flag bearing the lion and the unicorn flying from the highest point and many guards posted on the grounds. Louis led them inside, where there was a desk and chair, a cot behind a drape made up in an embroidered down comforter, a throne, and a chair to the side of it. Louis sat in this chair and asked Kate to recount everything from the time they were separated until now. Kate calmly said she had been running, and at one point she ran right into the arms of a Death Eater, who attempted to cut her throat with a knife. She kneed him in the stomach and as she ran he was able to stab her in her side. She made it into the woods and hid until Charlie came upon her and healed her.

"You said it was a rock," Charlie said.

"I lied."

Kate accepted a dressing gown from one of the guards to cover up and took a seat in her throne, pulling her knees into herself while waiting for Louis to speak. Eventually he stood and said, "We can't ignore this. You're less than a year away from restoring the order in wizarding Britain's government, and we know those who are suspect of dark activity would much rather see the government remain as it is, which means taking you out of the picture. I think perhaps the guards and myself made you conspicuous here. We need to blend you in somewhere safe. No guards, no maids, simple clothes, the question is where."

"Can we not call on Albus Dumbledore?" But they both knew the answer to that. He would be very busy as head warlock of the Wizengamot the net few days trying to find these men. He was of no help until the school reopened, and after pointing this out, Louis continued to talk. "Until then we need somewhere out of the way and of not much consequence. Unfortunately we don't know anyone who has a place like that."

"I do." Louis looked at Charlie. "My parents. They live in the country in a house with my brothers and sister. There's miles between them and the closest town filled with muggles, and even more between them and another wizarding family. She'd be perfectly safe with them."

"I don't know them," Kate cut in. "But I know you. Will you be there?"

"For a time, before I have to go back to Runamia. But that isn't until the first day of September. I'm on leave until then."

"It's settled then. You'll be going with Mr. Weasley and his family for the next month until the first."

"Starting when?"

"Right now."

Arthur Weasley was pacing back and forth. Everyone was accounted for except for Charlie. Where could he possibly be? Possibly he was just looking for everyone else, but what if something else had happened? He was worried after his son and refused to move the rest of the family out of the camp until he returned, though many witches and wizards had already salvaged what they could and shoved off for their own homes and loved ones. Fortunately the Weasley's tent was not engulfed in flames so they still had a roof while they waited.

At almost three in the morning, when everyone else was asleep, Arthur heard someone coming in through the tent entrance. He drew his wand but was elated to see is son standing before him. They embraced, after which Arthur asked, "Where on earth have you been?"

"Saving a life." Charlie stepped aside and revealed a short young witch in a plain black cloak, hood drawn up over her head and carpetbag in hand. She smiled and held her hand out to Arthur. "This is Kate," Charlie said. "She needs a quiet place to stay for awhile until all this blows over."

Arthur smiled back and took the young lady's hand. As he shook it, Arthur looked the girl in the eye and noted the unusual pale hazel tone of them. Legendary eyes.

"Princess Katherine, I presume."

Kate couldn't sleep. They would be leaving in a few hours anyway, so instead of catching some rest she decided to stay up. Fortunately, so did Charlie. He sat up reading anything he could find in the tent and every so often looked over to Katherine who sat at the entrance to the tent looking out at the stars. When light was beginning to streak across the sky, the rest of the tent's residents woke and started breaking things down. Charlie gathered the reading materials and Katherine looked toward him, smiling. "Do you enjoy reading, Mr. Weasley?"

"When I can get the time."

"All about sports or sometimes heavier subjects?"

Charlie shrugged. "I have a strangely avid interest in social subjects."

Kate opened her carpetbag, fished through it a moment, and retrieved a tattered novel. She stood and handed it to Charlie. "It's a muggle novel…very old, but I think you'll find it enlightening."

Charlie read the cover. _Utopia._

Molly was more than happy to see her family after all that had been reported over the radio the night before. And she was honored to the point of not being able to speak once Kate walked through the door. She did however hug the princess lightly and curtsey a dozen times before asking her sons to show her the house and the guest room while she dug out the good china for lunch.

The guest room was fairly barren, but Kate seemed to revel in the simplicity. Charlie had to open the wardrobe for her; it had been freshly painted the week before and the summer heat had the doors sticking. He helped her and put things away. Meanwhile, they talked.

"So you were a quiddich star at Hogwarts?"

"I suppose. I liked playing, loved it even. Could have tried out for Puddlemere and made the team, my dad says, but I was just interested in something a little more meaningful."

Kate smiled and opened a drawer she was kneeling beside to store her stockings. "I wish I could say the same, Mr. Weasley. I'm in a position to do great things, but it's not of my own free will, and the decisions of which causes receive the most attention from me isn't even entirely of my own opinion." She closed the drawer with a sad look on her face. "My power to make a difference in this world from my hand alone…it's an illusion."

Charlie sat on the guest bed, saying, "I believe you can change things. I think you'll make a great queen. Merlin knows we need our royalty back."

"Ah," Kate responded. "I've heard this before. You're not a fan of the Minister of Magic."

"I don't like Fudge's decisions or the way he goes about implementing them."

The last thing to come out of the carpetbag was a package wrapped in blue velvet. Katherine unwrapped it. Inside was a tiara with pearls and diamonds. "I don't think my mother ever went anywhere without hers. This one is mine though. I've had it since I was born and t only fit me when I turned twelve," Kate shrugged. "It's beautiful isn't it, Mr. Weasley?"

Charlie nodded. "It's exquisite. But considering I have my father and five brothers here, there's quite a few Mr. Weasleys here. Maybe you could call us by our first names?"

Her face lit up. "All right…Charlie." She held out her hand. "It's wonderful to meet you."

Charlie took it. "Nice to meet you too Katherine."

"My guardian calls me Kate…or he used to when I was younger. You can call me that if you want." She shifted her eyes over Charlie's shoulder. "All of you."

He turned around and looked to the door. There were four freckled faces looking back at him through the ajar door. By the looks it was Ginny, Ron and the twins. Likely Percy was in his room working on how he was going to kiss some royal ass and Bill had indirectly met Kate before, so he was not likely to be star struck.

They fled and Charlie muttered an apology. "No need," Kate said. "They're sweet. Your mother is lovely, but I hope she won't keep curtseying whenever I walk into the room."

Kate yawned hugely. Charlie stood up and offered a hand. Kate took it and stood up. "You've been awake for ages. You're more than welcome to nap before lunch. There's plenty of time, and knowing my mother she's going to make something special since you're here. No amount of explanation will get her to act as though you're just a colleague I brought home." Kate sat on the bed and swung her legs up after her. Charlie unfolded a quilt and laid it over the girl just as her eyes were closing. "Sleep well, Kate."

Kate was sitting on a blanket in the garden with Ginny watching the twins and Ron and Harry play quiddich two on two. But she wasn't laughing at the boys in the air, she was enjoying watching the two older sons, Bill and Charlie, chasing lawn gnomes across the grass.

Bill gave up for awhile and collapsed on the grounds panting. Charlie stopped beside him and rested his hands on his knees. "Come on Bill, its only another three, four tops."

"I don't see why Mum can't just deal with them. Can't she just put a barrier around the garden?"

Pointless question really. Gnomes were like house elves with their own small brand of magic. The only way to get rid of them was to drive them out.

"Can I try?" Kate called from the blanket. Bill tiredly motioned that the garden was all hers and Charlie offered his hand to her as she stood.

As Charlie and the princess chased gnomes Bill moved himself to the blanket with Ginny, who was watching her brother and their houseguest.

"She's odd isn't she?" she observed aloud. "I mean, I like her, but she's a bit odd."

"She's royalty. Of course living a normal life makes her seem odd. She's never even seen a gnome, I'll wager." Bill looked over his shoulder following his sister's gaze. Even so, Ginny had a point. The girl was a bit odd in the same endearing way that Charlie was.

Long after the others had gone inside, Kate and Charlie remained on the grass watching the clouds drift and playing a game. They took turns asking questions of one another. It was Charlie's turn. "Do you ever imagine how life would be if you were not born royal?"

"Constantly. All the decisions of this country sit on my shoulders and beyond it I have the Minister to worry about. It would be nice to just live as I like and be my own person."

"What role does the Minister play for you?"

"Well, he decides what is important enough to come to my personal attention, presides over trials, takes care to convey the interests of the people. He is supposed to be my greatest advisor. Now I'm concerned he's trying to take my ability to rule away from me."

"Then why not consult the other advisors and make yourself the minister?"

Kate pulled a face. "What?"

"Yeah, you're the only royal left so why not abolish the monarchy and become the minister yourself. Surely the governors and the Wizengamot would not object. If you can be a queen you can be the minister. The difference is nil."

Kate wasn't smiling. "The difference, in fact, is quite significant, Mr. Weasley." Kate stood and headed inside the house, leaving Charlie to beat himself up over his suggestion.

Charlie sat until the sky was turning bright with streaks of pink and gold thinking about what Kate had said. He had not thought of the two roles being quite different. Ruling was ruling, wasn't it? Apparently they were not. As a queen, Katherine had the opportunity to change how the world saw her people, to move diplomacy between other nations forward or backward as she saw fit, she had the power to influence wizardkind. Did not so the minister in his time as the sole high authority these past near thirteen years?

Still confused and dazed, Charlie went inside to see if his mother could use some help with dinner. She never was in the habit of asking, and his siblings were not in the habit of offering. Molly was standing at the table chopping carrots for the soup simmering in the kettle. "Need some help, Mum?"

Molly shook her head. "No, dear," she responded quietly. "I've been around a paring knife and carrots a time or two in my life and have learned all there is to know about it. You however have never entertained a princess in private conversation before." Charlie looked at his mother confused. "Whatever it is you said, I think it best to smooth it out sooner rather than later."

Molly nodded toward the den where Kate was curled up in the squashy armchair, reading. There was a sour look on her delicate features. She was still upset. Charlie felt a sharp poke in his backside. His mother had lightly stuck him with her knife. "Go on."

Charlie sighed and went into the den. After approaching the armchair and watching Kate snappily turn another page, he asked, "May I sit?"

"It's your home, you may sit if you choose."

Charlie made himself comfortable on the footrest and said lowly, "I am sorry. I did not know that my suggestion would be offensive. I meant no harm."

Kate closed her book. "Do you understand now?"

"Sadly, no. If her highness would be so kind as to explain, I shall never make such a comment again."

"Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Muggle historian John Dalberg Acton. We watch one another, the Minister and I. The government depends on no one person being endowed with all the power. I'm the last royal left, therefore my position is perpetual…and permanent. For some time the Minister has been abusing his absolute authority and anyone with a love of fair governing of the populous should be grateful there is less than a year until everything is put right again." After a moment, Kate smiled. "I'm sorry Charlie. I shouldn't have expected you to know. In truth I suppose I was only upset to be reminded that I have no choices."

Choices. Suddenly all the things Charlie felt when he was a child about being poor or not having the material things he wanted seemed so insignificant. He had the only thing that really mattered in life all along, and it was the only thing Kate could covet that she could not possibly have.

It was a rainy morning when Charlie and Kate were loading a Ministry chartered car. They were in for a long trip. In order to not warrant any suspicion from unwanted persons, they were going to be traveling to Hogwarts in typical muggle fashion. It being so early in the morning, there wasn't much discussion until later on in the morning when Charlie and Katherine were well into the country roads. Kate was just now getting to the various palace reports Louis had sent over the past weeks. Envelope after envelope was opened. Mostly it was updates on the state of the palace and general inquiries of little importance, but there were a few that caused Kate to groan aloud.

"What is it this time?"

Kate sighed and set the stack of parchment on the floor in front of her seat, pulling her knees into her chest and gazing out the window. "Another letter detailing my suitors to choose from. This time Louis has suggested Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco. That boy is two years younger than me."

"You're awful young to be considering marriage," Charlie responded.

"Yes, but I will need to marry sooner rather than later. After I'm queen an heir would be a wise thing to have. It is quite archaic…and unfair. There are no laws about royal marriage. The only stipulations set down by tradition is that whoever I choose be of pure blood. There aren't many of us left. Beyond that Louis thinks I should marry wealthy. To be truthful, my biggest concern is marrying for policy and not for love."

"Have you ever loved?" Charlie asked. Kate laughed. "I'm sorry," Charlie chuckled back. "That was a base question."

"Well, it's an honestly curious one." When Kate was done laughing, she said quietly, "I don't think I ever even thought of love…until recently."

Charlie did not respond. But what she said stuck in the back of his mind.

Around lunchtime they stopped to stretch their legs and picnic on the countryside. After eating the slice of pie Molly had packed for her, Kate stood up and bent to touch her toes. Charlie thought it was funny looking enough, but it wasn't even comparable to what she was doing after. Katherine was holding her foot well above her head and her joints were cracking something horrible. Mouth hanging open Charlie found himself mesmerized by the sight he was seeing. Eventually he watched Kate leap across the grass, feet pointed like daggers and the legs, perfectly parallel to the ground, following one another, just one long line.

"What was that?" Charlie asked when she finally stopped.

Kate blushed. "I was trained in classical ballet since I was little. The only time I ever left the country mansion where I grew up was to go to class every day, until I got older. When I started looking more distinctly like my mother I had a teacher coming to me. I still do."

"That's amazing, what you did. It was beautiful."

A smile crossed her face and Kate sat again. "Thank you. I wish I could just dance forever, but unfortunately I can't. Subject to the requirements of my crown and all that."

Her description seemed somewhat sad. It reminded Charlie of his decision to quit quiddich and do something more reasonable. He didn't feel he had had much choice either, but at least he had been able to choose something that allowed him to participate in flight. Kate didn't have a choice at all. And the only thing that was similar between the two lives was the reasonable expectation of the appearance of beauty. Charlie and Kate packed themselves up quietly and continued on.

Early the next morning they came upon the castle. Charlie stopped the car in front of the entrance gates and helped Kate with her bags and together they walked up the long path to the front entrance.

Dumbledore was waiting at the top of the steps with Mr. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris. Katherine ran ahead of Charlie and into Dumbledore's open embrace. "It's so good to see you professor."

"And you, your Majesty."

Filch took the bags and once they had all stepped inside the entrance, Dumbledore excused himself, leaving Charlie and Katherine alone. With a deep sigh, Charlie turned to Kate, saying, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Now? Won't you stay until morning?"

He shook his head. "I need to return the car, and I'm due back in Rumania tomorrow evening." He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. When he let go, Kate took off one of her pearl earrings and placed it in the palm of Charlie's hand. She closed it gently. "I want you to come back and see me, as soon as you can. You're the first real friend I ever had, and you're welcome in my palaces any time." Kate looked at her surroundings. "I should be back there in another month, maybe two. When all this over the world cup has calmed down." She returned her eyes to Charlie. "Don't forget me."

"I could never forget you." Charlie showed Katherine his hand, both sides. He then passed it behind his back and brought his other hand forward. In it was a peach colored rose. Charlie handed it to Kate. He bowed his head slightly, and slipped out the door, closing it behind him.

Kate breathed in the gentle aroma of the flower in her hand. When she looked down, there was a piece of parchment inside it. It was small, but written in barely legible penmanship was the address of a fireplace in Rumania. She withdrew it and pocketed it as she followed the struggling Filch up the third staircase in the entrance hall to take a bag and help him carry her things to her rooms in the school.

Kate had never been to a school before, but she was having a grand time pretending to be a student, even if it was only for a short while. She would spend her days taking whatever classes she pleased with the teachers until two hours before dinner, when Madame Csoboth from the Giffin Ballet School and Company in Wizarding London came to teach her. But it wasn't the same as learning in her own studio in the country estate. By Halloween, Louis promised, she would be back in the mansion. Although after the announcement and arrival of the other schools in preparation for the triwizard tournament, Kate wasn't sure she would want to leave.

As October 31st drew closer and the students continued to put their names into the Goblet of Fire to hopefully be pulled to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, Kate watched with enormous enjoyment.

"Will you come and watch the tournament?" Harry asked one afternoon while Kate sat in on a Herbology lesson. Kate smiled and responded, "I suppose so. I won't be tied up in political nonsense until it's well over anyway."

There was a knock on the greenhouse door and Professor Sprout opened it. Dumbledore was there, and he waved Kate over. She set aside her goggles and smock and followed the headmaster back up to the castle. He talked as they walked.

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving in the morning as was planned, your Majesty."

"Why is that?"

"I think we should wait until we reach my office to explain further." So they walked silently until they reached the office and were safely inside. Sitting in front of the headmaster's desk was Louis. Kate asked him what he was doing there. "You're not supposed to come and pick me up until morning."

"Your Majesty, please have a seat," Dumbledore motioned to the other chair. "There's something we need to discuss." After everyone was settled in their prospective seats, Dumbledore continued. "You may or may not know, Your Majesty, but the Goblet of Fire spits out the names of the champions on the preset date and time. But the Goblet also chooses, at any random time before the selection of the champions, a witness to the tasks in the tournament. Someone to watch everything from an unbiased angle and confirm correct reports of goings on from the champions should a dispute arise about what actually occurs."

Katherine had not known, but nodded in understanding. Dumbledore drew a piece of parchment from his sleeve. It was charred at the edges. "The Goblet made its choice this morning. And I'm afraid, Your Majesty, it chose you."

He handed the parchment to Kate and she took it. Her name was on it. Katherine Marie Claire Gallant. "Is there anyone who would have motive to harm you your Majesty?" Dumbledore was speaking. Louis responded saying it was an inane question. Of course there was. That horrid display last month proved it. But in the school? Not that he was aware of. Katherine?

"Not that I know of. " She handed the parchment to Louis. "How can this be handled?"

"That's just it," Louis sighed. "It can't. The rules surrounding this game are not only absolute, they're ancient. Going against any one of them could result in catastrophic consequences."

Kate nodded. "Yes, I know, I read about the tournament and it's history when this whole thing was announced, I'm familiar with the stories. I didn't mean resolution. What I meant was how do we handle this safely and without too much about it running in the Prophet."

"It's up to you, your Majesty," Dumbledore answered. "Whatever you say."

Kate sat back for a moment. When she stood up and walked behind her chair, she said, "I'm in this until it's over, that's non-disputable. But there are certain boundaries I would like respected. No reporters, no interviews, this is to stay out of the papers until the first task takes place and when it does I want security around my room tighter than a vice. No unwanted visitors. Anyone who comes in from outside the school to watch the tasks is to be approved personally by Louis. And I think it would be a good idea to have a liaison during the tasks. If something should go awry, and I'm sure it will, I want to have backup to give me a hand should I need one. This person, I will choose."

Late that night, when Louis had left her private rooms and Kate was alone. She threw some floo powder into the fireplace and stuck her head in, calling out the address on the parchment Charlie had given her nearly two months ago. The handsome redhead answered his fireplace. It was early in the morning, about sunrise, Charlie said. She had caught him before he went out for the morning.

"Charlie, your reserve is going to be providing the dragons for the first task, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"I am curious to know who will be bringing them over."

"The group hasn't been set as of yet. Why?"

"I'm in a bit of hot water, Charlie. I'm afraid I am going to need some extra help from someone I know I can trust with my life. The first person to come to mind…is you."

Louis, Dumbledore, and Kate were standing in the glade where the dragons and their keepers were due to arrive any minute. The first task was set to occur in two days. Kate was cracking her knuckles and sighing every few moments. She was nervous.

Before long there was a wind blowing through the trees. Something unnaturally strong and the small party of people looked upward to the darkening sky. There were four cages above them being lowered into the glen by about a dozen wizards. The dragons inside weren't moving; it appeared they were asleep. As soon as the cages and accompanying wizards touched the ground, Kate broke away from her guardian and ran to the nearest one wearing a green cape with red hair sticking out from the hood. He turned around in just enough time to embrace the princess.

"I'm so happy to see you," she said. She sounded shaken.

"Are you all right?"

Katherine pulled back. "I'm fine, I've just been very nervous ever since I found out I had to have a hand in this whole thing."

Charlie nodded and motioned toward the tent being set up at the edge of the glade. "Come inside. We'll talk." 

"I can't do this."

Charlie smiled, "What happened to the fearless flier? I taught you how to fly on a broom this summer."

"Well Charlie that was a broomstick, not a class XXXXX dangerous creature."

Charlie was sitting on top of the first dragon, the Welch Green, strapped into the back seat of a double harness that had riders lying flat on the backs of a dragon much like a parasite to a dog. The dragon was sleeping for the time being, but not for long. It had to be awake in another five minutes for the beginning of the first task.

"Come on," Charlie insisted, "it won't be asleep forever. The harnesses are safe. I designed them myself. The dragons don't even know they're wearing one. They can't feel the weight or the straps or anything. Besides, you'll have me up here with you." Kate still looked scared and wouldn't take his outstretched hand. "Come on Kate. You know I'd never let anything happen to you."

She turned her back and sighed with a throaty frustration. Then she turned around again and took Charlie's hand. As he pulled her toward him and helped her strap into the harness, she said quietly, so only he could hear, "I know you'll take care of me." As the dragon began to stir, she added, "I only wish there was another way to be right in the middle of the action."

Kate watched each champion one by one, changing dragons in between. Harry was the final champion, and the horntail was restless before they even strapped in. The actual occurrence was worse than anything Kate could have anticipated. The Horntail broke free and she chased Harry on his broomstick all around the schools grounds. During this the Horntail crashed into a bridge. As she was falling, the straps of the harnessing came undone and Kate felt herself start crashing through the air. Everything seemed soundless. There was pain in her back, and arms around her waist and as the ground started coming up under her, the fall was slowing and after touching down on the grassy solidity Kate passed out.

There was a terrible stinging on her back when Katherine woke up. She was in the hospital wing of the school, lying on her stomach. Something cool and wet was gliding across her back alleviating the burning pain. Katherine opened her eyes and saw Charlie sitting in a chair beside the bed she was lying in. Katherine tried to get up but someone gently held her down. "You'll be all right dear, just relax."

It was Poppy, the school's healer. Charlie got out of his chair and kneeled beside her bed at eye level. "I'm sorry Kate," he said. "I should have protected you better. She just got out of control."

Kate shook her head a little. "No, it's not your fault."

"Isn't that the truth even if Louis won't admit it." Dumbledore came into Kate's view from over near a window. "He'll be here raving in a bit, I'm sure. Professor Moody looked at the chains that were restraining the horntail to the enclosure. He's determined that the chain was compromised. Someone tried to make certain the dragon would get loose. But for you or for Harry, is difficult to say."

Kate winced as Poppy started to bandage the wounds. "You'll have some nasty scars, but you'll be ok," Charlie added.

"Go figure," Kate sniffed. Dumbledore left and when Poppy was through she returned to her office in the back of the wing. Charlie resettled himself on the edge of the bed and stroked Kate's hair.

"I'm so sorry, Kate. I thought I had a foolproof plan. How could a dragon hurt you if you were a part of her?"

Kate shook her head and sighed. "Don't. It's done, let's move on. What's the next task? What was in the eggs?"

Charlie looked toward the door to make sure the coast was clear. "It's a riddle." Charlie described how the eggs screeched when they were above water, but below the screeching became a beautiful voice, which sang the clue. Katherine barely took a few seconds to put it al together. "Water, screeching…merfolk in the lake?"

"Bingo."

"What are they going to give them do you know?"

"Dumbledore asked me to break it when you're feeling better."

"Break it to me now."

"I really don't think-"

"Charlie."

He took a breath and sighed. "People."

Kate wanted more information, but Charlie explained there was no way of knowing who it would be yet. After all, the next task wasn't until after the holidays. Likely the headmaster would be watching the champions closely to determine who was close to them. Kate assumed she would be in the merfolks' city underwater waiting with the chief for the champions to come. But…"Where will you be?"

"I'll be down there with you and when the hour's up we'll be on our way back, wither the champions have all come or not."

Kate listened and nodded and said, "What will happen to the people if a champion doesn't come? Much as we'd like to believe so, other species of intelligence don't always play by our rules. They could very well demand to keep them for collateral if something goes wrong." Kate passed a hand over her eyes and slumped into her pillow. "I'd rather deal with the dragons."

Charlie chuckled. "Well at least there's something more pleasurable to focus on."

"Oh yeah," Kate winced as she shifted onto her side. "What's that?"

"The Yule Ball."

Charlie had intentions of asking Kate a very important question, but he didn't get the chance. Just then Louis barged in as predicted moments ago by Albus Dumbledore.

"What the hell happened?"

Charlie stood up. "Things beyond my control happened, and the safety precautions were compromised."

Louis was red in the face and his graying hair was standing up at odd angles. "I want this done, now. Right now. She could have been killed."

"There's nothing we can do, Louis," Kate called over her shoulder. Louis moved to the side of the bed where he could see the princess' face and said, "Your majesty, we can't lose you. Not when we're so close to reestablishing the monarchy."

"There's nothing to be done," Kate said again, sternly. "The rules of this game are a binding magical contract. Now I don't know how I ended up in this mess, but I am in it and there's nothing to do but survive. Go and handle security and press, Charlie can stay here. I'm fine."

Louis nodded once and turned to leave. Charlie whistled low and took his seat back. "That was harsh."

"Louis is doing his best to protect me, but there's nothing we can do about my involvement without facing consequences possibly worse than my death." Kate was still on her side and shrugged her top shoulder. "Getting his wand in a knot won't do anyone any good."

Charlie nodded and smiled a little. "Well, you're the queen."

"Will be," Kate corrected. "Anyway, we were discussing the Yule Ball."

Twenty gowns. Twenty and she hadn't found one she liked enough to wear to this Merlin be damned ball. It was one night for Merlin's sake, how hard could it be to find a dress? Charlie sat in the sitting room waiting for the next contestant. He had taken some time off work to take care of Kate for the rest of the tournament but he didn't think escorting the princess to the ball would be the most uncomfortable thing he would face this year. At this point Charlie had begun to wonder if he really would have been cut out as an auror like his dad wanted,

"Charlie?" He turned around, expecting to see another gown that look well on Kate, but didn't quite look as well as her. She should look radiant he thought. Well, this one took the cake.

This gown was made in royal violet silk with a scooped neckline and a large layered skirt in different hues and an embroidered bodice in swirling patterns. The gown was a perfectly elegant work of texture and simple elegance. This was the one.

Madam Sedley, the dressmaker, looked over from where she stood working on finding some matching earrings and sighed. "Now, that's what I'm talking about. You look like a queen in this one miss. In fact," she held up a finger and scurried behind her counter. After digging through boxes for several minutes, she emerged with a silver circlet tiara adorned with diamonds and standing two inches at its tallest height. She placed the tiara on Kate's head and stepped back, with another sigh. "You look the spitting image of your mother. She used to love this tiara. I've been waiting for the perfect time to return it to you madam. Your mother left it with me when she and your father took you into hiding. It's like a fairy tale, isn't it sir?"

"She certainly is."

After Madam Sedley left, Louis returned from what Kate assumed must have been the Great Hall calming the latest rash of reporters from every magazine and newsletter wanting to know if Kate would attend the ball and if her attendance would effect the security already set in place months before. "Well they're gone, for now," he announced.

"That's good," Charlie answered. Madam Sedley was placing the gown of choice in the wardrobe along with the tiara in a velvet box, which was put on the top shelf. Louis sat in one of the sitting room chairs and continued speaking. "They're not wrong though. We need to discuss security for this thing. Knowing there are so many people who are going to be there and the fact that many of them are not regulars at this school makes me nervous."

Charlie took up another seat and shrugged. "I'll be there every second. I haven't let her out of my sight yet, have I?"

Louis nodded. "I know. But still, a lot of people with minimum security makes me uneasy."

"Noted," Kate said from where she was seeing Madam Sedley out. "We'll make sure there are a few extra guards milling around with the students and teachers, Charlie stays within arm's reach of me at all times, and we all carry our wands." Kate flopped onto the chaise and picked up the Prophet. "There's nothing more secure we can set up without upsetting the good time." She looked up and smiled. "Besides, I want to have some fun too."

"I wish he would stop looking at me like that."

Kate was scowling and Charlie looked in the direction her eyes were in. It was Draco Malfoy. "Something I can help you with?"

"I already told Louis I'm not courting the kid. I don't know who I'm going to court, but it's not going to be that snake."

Charlie smiled and took Kate's hand. "Well, then, let's dance some more. Maybe you can deter him by making him think you're courting me."

"You'd like that huh? Everyone would like to marry the young queen."

Charlie laughed as he took her waist. "I think I know you a little better than some debutante's son who's interested in your fame and fortune and power."

"I think that's a fair assumption."

They both went silent for a while. They danced, stepping in closer and closer to one another.

"I don't know who the right man is for me. But whoever I choose will, in the end, be someone I don't know very well." Kate laid her head on Charlie's chest. "It will be the best option Louis can find that I can live with. A marriage for politics. No love, not even a friendship that may grow into more in time."

"You deserve love Kate. You're a sweet girl."

Kate pulled back a little and gazed up at Charlie. She looked as though she was going to say something, but could not get out the words. Charlie stopped swaying with Kate in his arms and took her hand, leading her outside into the entrance hall. She was clearly distressed.

"Kate, I know Louis just wants the best for you I think you should take one of his suggestions."

"I make suggestions every day. He never understands any of my choices."

"So what kind of suggestions have you made?"

"Well…frequently I suggest you."

Charlie sat down on the flagstones with his back against the wall. "What?"

Kate sat with him, splaying her skirts so as to keep them from wrinkling. "You've been uncommonly kind to me since the day we met. You genuinely care about me and look after me. You're smart and…

"You're sixteen."

"I can get married in June. Or anytime. I'm going to be queen, remember? I choose you because I wouldn't have to wait to grow to love you."

"Why?"

"Because I already do."

"But I don't have any money, my family isn't influential or wealthy."

Kate shrugged. "I don't care about that." She gazed up at Charlie. "Love is more important to me than anything. I'd rather be a happy pauper than a miserable royal."

Charlie swept the tightly curled locks from Kate's shoulder and pulled her in for a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's freezing out here. Couldn't this have waited until the weather changed?" Kate was sitting on the shore of the lake wrapped in a housecoat. Charlie was crouching behind Kate rubbing her shoulders to warm her while a house elf stood beside her and squeezed lake water from her hair. Charlie was thinking. Considering how safe he had felt letting her take part in the first task and the turnout of that fiasco and how unsafe this one seemed by comparison, he was interested to know why something didn't happen today. The champions and their people all got back safely and no one was hurt worse than the French girl who dropped out after a few scratches from grindylows. The threat couldn't be over, there was still another task left. It just didn't make sense.

Later on when Kate was taking a nap in her chambers, Charlie spoke with Moody privately in the sitting room. After expressing his concerns over how smoothly everything went that morning, Moody sat back and rubbed his bum leg.

"I don't think this is over either," he said, agreeing with Charlie's insight. "But I also don't think she was the target today. I don't think anyone was. The boy did just fine. Whatever this traitor is planning, it's going to happen at the final task in the spring. Until then, all we can do is wait and hope no one tries to off one of them in the hallway on their way to lunch."

Moody stood up to leave and Charlie rushed to see him out. "One more thing sir."

"What is it lad?"

"I can't think of anyone here who would stand to gain anything from adding Harry to the tournament or offing him who would also gain something by killing her majesty as well. It doesn't add up."

Moody nodded once saying, "I'll get back to you on that one. But I think you know the answer. Whoever is doing this is trying to get rid of the only threats there are to seizing complete power and control over wizard kind in this country. Who do you think that could be?"

Moody left, but Charlie knew the answer he was getting at. Whoever was had set all this loose was working on behalf of someone far more sinister. Whoever it was, they were working for Voldemort. (Charlie never understood the use or lack thereof of the name. It was only a name for Merlin's sake. A word, nothing more.) There were a pair of wizards in the school who would do well to stay on his good side is something should bring him back to power, and Charlie had full intention of keeping a close eye on both of them, and on Kate.

Kate was in a mood. She was having another heated discussion with Louis about her decision to let Charlie court her. He was not wealthy, it was true. His family had been poor his entire life. But he made a good living for himself now as a dragon keeper in Rumania and that was respectable in Kate's humble opinion. Louis however was not so forgiving.

"He's a nobody, Katherine. You can't just marry a nobody. If you're to be queen-"

"If? If I'm to be queen? There's no question. I will be queen when I turn seventeen in May. And when I am queen I can marry whoever I choose. I don't want to marry someone just because they have social standing." Kate flopped onto her bed and added, "Besides, all of the men you've suggested are horrible conversationalists, are in it for the money, the power…Charlie isn't like that. He cares about me. He loves me for me. Not because I'm queen and not because I have power and control."

Louis sighed and nodded once before exiting the room. From behind the tapestry hanging on the south wall Charlie peered out. "Is it clear?" he whispered.

"Quite," Kate answered, smiling and sitting up. Charlie crept out from behind the tapestry, closing the passageway door behind him. "I hope Dumbledore won't mind that you added another passage in this castle. There's so many already."

Kate shrugged as Charlie sat on the bed with her. "I like knowing there's a way I can reach you in private. There are a lot of passageways in the castle at Lockley. I'm thinking I might want to make that my main palace after the coronation and save the one in London for official meetings with the advisors, counselors, signings, throne appearances, things like that. Then we can live in the more comfortable one."

Charlie smiled and stroked her cheek. "What makes it more comfortable? Chintz chairs and cushy sofas?"

"No." Kate turned and leaned against Charlie's chest and laid out the scene with her hands. "It sits on the edge of a lake, and the whole thing is protected by charms that keep everything for acres and acres invisible to prying eyes. The actual castle is more like a mansion, and the whole thing is wood and the inside is furnished with quaint cushioned chairs and comfortable beds."

Charlie smiled into her hair. "It sounds like you really love it out there."

Kate nodded. "It's my sanctuary. And I'm sure it will be yours too. You'll find it like being on vacation every day."

"Are you sure you even want to consider me anymore?"

Kate sat up and turned to face Charlie again. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Louis seems to think there isn't a good match between us."

Kate scoffed. "Louis is just doing what he thinks is best. He can say what he likes but I have the final say and I say you're the one I want."

Charlie wasn't going to argue with her, but he still could not quell the feeling that he might not be permitted to be more than a gentleman caller of Kate's. He feared someone else would come along wealthier and more connected and Kate would not have a choice but to choose him over Charlie.

Charlie didn't want that to happen. He didn't think anyone could love Kate the way he did, only because he already loved her so much.

She'd never seen something happen so fast. Harry and Cedric had grabbed the tournament cup and they were just gone. As far as she knew this was supposed to be the end, when someone took the cup. Feeling panicked Kate drew her wand and shot red sparks into the air. Moments later Charlie came by on a broom. He landed in the clearing.

"Where's the cup? Did someone win?"

Kate shook her head. "Harry and Cedric both took the cup at the same time and then they were just gone. Someone turned the cup into a portkey." Charlie nodded and motioned for Kate to go with him. They got on the broom together and soared out of the maze and back towards the bleachers where everyone waiting for the champion to emerge.

They landed in the back of the bleachers and Charlie left Kate alone for a moment while he fetched Dumbledore. Returning with the headmaster, Charlie said, "Tell him what you told me."

After a short explanation, Dumbledore instructed Charlie to take Kate to the castle out of sight and disappeared back toward the crowd. Charlie did as he was told, and when they got to Kate's rooms he sat on the bed and watched her pace back and forth across the room. The darkness of the evening deepened outside the window and still they had heard nothing. Louis came by the room to check on her, but Kate refused to let him in.

"How long can it take to find them?"

"Kate there's nothing they can do. Only the person who charmed it knows where it would be going. If we start letting on we know what happened we'll lose them. Whoever he is, he'll run." Charlie caught her hand as she passed once again and stopped her. "Harry is a smart kid, he'll get himself and Cedric out of this. Dumbledore is certain and so am I." He pulled her down to the bed and she reluctantly sat. Charlie had never seen Kate lose it before, but he could understand her anxiety. She had been thrust into being responsible for the safety of these contestants and she felt as though she had failed.

Charlie held onto Kate for an hour. She fell asleep eventually. Around half past ten there came a knock at the door. It was not as insistent as Louis' tell tale knock so Charlie gently moved Kate to rest on the pillows and got up to answer it. Behind the door was Dumbledore and Louis together. The headmaster had knocked.

"I thought Katherine would like to know that Harry returned safely. Cedric did not. He had been killed, sorry to say."

"Sorry to hear," Charlie responded quietly.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to borrow Katherine. Harry is going up to my office now and he is going to recount what happened tonight. I think it's important she hears it."

Charlie was about to respond that he thought it was best to let Kate continue sleeping when the girl stepped beside Charlie. "Let's go."

The four of them walked up to the headmaster's office, inside which they found Harry and Sirius Black. Surprisingly Kate was not shocked in the slightest to see this prison escapee in the headmaster's office. On the contrary, she actually smiled and shook the man's hand, stating she had made a study of his case in recent years and never believed he was a killer.

They sat down and Harry walked them through everything that happened from the time he touched the cup until he returned with Cedric Diggory's body. By the end of it, Kate had to excuse herself for some air. Charlie followed her out of the office and down a corridor that was deserted. They sat together, backs against a wall, and Kate held her head in her hands. After several minutes she finally spoke.

"It is a damn good thing that I turn seventeen in two days because the thought of Voldemort being back and Fudge in charge absolutely terrifies me."

Charlie knew she was not looking forward to being queen, but he also knew that under the circumstances brought to light by the evening's events there was no way she was going to leave her position of power now. People needed her now.

When Kate could pull it together, she let Louis lead her to the hospital wing so she could see how Alastor Moody, the real one, was doing and check in on Harry. Harry was asleep but the teacher was awake for a short while when Kate arrived and after he fell asleep himself, Charlie suggested they do the same.

"Something tells me I should stay here," Kate responded. "This isn't over. Not yet."

Louis was dismissed, but Charlie stayed to the delight of his mother and brothers Bill and Ro who were also there. Barely an hour into burning the midnight oil there was a commotion outside the hospital doors. These doors were thrown open and Minerva and Cornelius Fudge stormed through. It didn't take long for Dumbledore to make his way into the argument. Kate and Charlie didn't say much just listened. They listened to Fudge talk about not believing the story Harry gave and how he did not believe it was possible that Voldemort was back. Fudge was ready to stick his head in the sand.

At the closing of the argument, Fudge straightened himself and said, "I will be in contact tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school."

This was the point at which Kate spoke. "Actually you won't. In twenty-three hours I will be taking control back from you. There is nothing wrong with this school or its headmaster. I an reversing you decision to review anything in tangent with the running of this facility."

Fudge smiled sickly and reached inside his coat pocket, drawing out a parchment, which he handed to Kate. "I think then, your highness, you will find this interesting. I can't say I agree that a monarchy is the best thing for governing our people anymore." Kate started reading and at the change in her face, he added, "I would follow this order if I were you, Katherine. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you, would we?"

Fudge stalked out and when he was gone Kate sat heavily on the nearest bed. "What does it say?" Harry asked.

"Fudge has passed a new law through the Wizengamot. It says only the current governing hand can decide upon resignation if the government will remain the same system or change. Fudge is effectually taking away my right to rule."

"But you're the queen," Ron said. "Who cares what Fudge says?"

"She has to Ron," Charlie answered. "This is a law and she is as bound to it as anyone, regardless of her blood rights. Taking over without the support of the law is treason against the government; she could go to jail."

Kate stood and said, "Everyone get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." She headed for the door and Charlie followed her. When they got to her rooms, Kate was not interested in sleeping at all. In fact she was ready to bounce ideas off Charlie. Not about the law really, there was nothing she could do until the Minister died or resigned. It was about what he said about something happening to her. Kate was not one to take things lying down, and Fudge knew it. Despite the new law, he expected her to try something. And chances were he wasn't going to wait on her plans. He'd be watching her. "The mansion isn't safe anymore."

"So where do you want me to take you?"


End file.
